Mine
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: Songfic. Taylor Swift's new song. The times are often hard but she truly knows he will always be hers. Real summary in the song. MUST LISTEN! One-shot.


**A/N : I'm just doing the disclaimer because I've really got nothing to say (sincerely, that's the first time!).**

**I don't own 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.**

**I don't own the TD series.**

* * *

My parents' marriage was based on nothing solid. Just a small part was for love, the rest was just a perfect lie, faked by both of them. They were always saying to everyone they had found love into each other, that they were utterly happy. I knew that wasn't true, I could see they didn't really love each other. Perhaps because they didn't want to hurt my feelings so soon.

One night, it all stopped. I was peacefully sleeping in my bed when I heard someone screaming and sobbing. Two voices were quarrelling, that sound coming from the kitchen. All I remember was my father telling my mother he should have never married her, that they just never were meant to be together and my mother begging him to come back. As I heard a door slam, I peer my head out through the door opening and the first thing I saw was the usually healthy and strong woman down on her knees, her hair like a mess, weeping and praying he would come back. That day I understood love couldn't last.

First time I met him was at a restaurant near my college, when I was just out of a flight that brought me far from my hometown for my studies, exactly where I wanted to be. I wanted to become a lawyer since it had been my dream since childhood, but I was afraid of failure. To fall once more, like did my parents. And I certainly was not looking for love because I surely knew people shouldn't bother for it if it never lasts.

He was serving tables, it was his first job ever. He had to do it to pay his studies since he had no other choice in life than college but he was not fond of it at all. Working part-time, he abandoned his family in a small town only to escape, the boy had no regrets. He didn't have the perfect status for a good employee since he was a punk, that was why that was so hard for him to get a job around here, but he knew what he wanted.

His name was Duncan, what I will always remember. I found him obnoxious first, when he came to my table. Sure I was one of those demanding customers he never had to deal with before but he kind of pushed the button to the limit. I was asking for something, he was giving me something else. He always had something to reply each time I was commenting on his arrogant manners, and was doing anything to aggravate me but I was surprised when I finally accepted to go on a date with him. We kissed that night for the first time.

As the days and months pass, we came closer to each other. We had some little fights at times but they didn't last more than a day. He got me a nickname; Princess. First, I truly hated that pet name but then it kind of grew up on me. A night, we were at his place, lying on the couch when he put his arm around me. Then I felt something I had already felt before, but this time it was a happy souvenir.

I whispered, "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"Yes, I can see it now."I said, ignoring his question and overwhelmed by that feeling.

Seeing he was a little confused by what I was muttering, I tried to clear things up.

"Do you remember when we were sitting by the water fountain on our first date? I was cold so you put your arm around me, it was the first time."

"Yeah, that was a great night I guess…"Duncan unromantically replied, not so impressed by what I said.

"If my dad knew all we did after that, he'd probably kill you. He never wanted me to date a criminal."

"I guess I made you bad."He chuckled, making me nudge him slightly.

I didn't say it but I genuinely thought he is the best thing that has ever been mine.

A year later, our little world just improved. We are almost unbeatable, indestructible, we are solid. I've been so many times at his place that there is a full drawer of my things there. He learned a lot of things about me, and some of my deepest secrets. One of them was what happened to my parents when I was eight. It was the biggest reason I was so guarded with everyone, and the reason why I never really could have a boyfriend. I was scared it wouldn't work, I had that inability to _trust _people. The Punk put his arms around me, holding me tight, and promised me something important, something big.

"We'll never do your parents' mistake."

A year later, we decided to take our own apartment. Start our own story and adventure ourselves in some new mess. Unfortunately, new fights were showing up because life isn't always easy when you are on your own. I was scared we weren't strong enough to hold on because even if we were young, there were a lot of bills to pay. We totally had nothing figured out, none of the experience elders usually have. It was extremely hard to take, but Duncan was still by my side and that was giving me the strength to continue.

When he was brought down, I was always there to bring him back up. I knew he needed me as much I needed him. When bluesy moments were attacking him, I was reminding him the day we met. That famous and unforgettable day near the water, when he kissed me for the first time. And everything was alright.

Duncan truly made me believe there was a chance. A chance I wouldn't end up like my mom, bawling and screaming her lungs out every time she was thinking of my dad. If I weren't there for her, she would probably have sunk into a depression or alcoholism. It was breaking my heart to see her this way as I didn't want to be like her.

One night in winter, we couldn't stand it anymore. Though all our efforts, we started a big fight at two thirty in the morning when we noticed an explosive bill. We tried a lot, fought a lot and he couldn't keep his cool anymore. He gave up, feeling helpless about the situation.

"Princess, we cannot live like this anymore. Everything is slipping right out of our hands."

That was hurtful but true and I knew what would come next. I grabbed my coat and went out, running the fastest way I could while trying not to cry, just like my mother did when dad left. It was slippery outside, it was hard not to trip on the black ice. I felt weak, and useless, and stupid to even consider the possibility of **it **to work. How could a guy like him love a prudish, uptight and naïve girl like me? I was a prick. I was just not worth it, just as my dad said the rude night of my parents' separation.

I was hearing heavy footsteps pacing behind me but I was too frightened by what would come next to even bother turning around and be showered by sadness, even though I already knew what was coming. I had to hear it though, to be sure of what I was foreseeing and just make it hurt more, just like it should. I swiveled around and braced myself for the only shock I truly experienced; those words saying "It's over".

As I faced him, I felt a weakness come to my knees, making them painfully resisting to buckle and beg, like I ever needed someone to like me. Someone to give me hope one last time. That was pathetically ridiculous, I knew it. A tear slipped down my cold cheek as I waited for the worst to come. I noticed Duncan his signature smirk was gone and replaced by a sympathy expression, something I've never seen of him before.

He stepped closer to me and grabbing my wrist, he took me by surprise. Seeing the sorrow in my eyes, he whispered so only the night and us could hear something I never imagined anyone telling me someday.

"I'll never leave you alone."

I didn't expect what was coming next but he continued, amazing me more though I was still crying softly.

"Now I know how you felt when we were sitting by the water and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I intentionally fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter and I didn't realize it before but she's the best thing that has ever been mine." He brought me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me, warming me after pouring his heart for the first time. "I will always love you, Courtney."

The embrace was comfortable and for the only time in my life, I felt like home. I closed my eyes and let him hold me closer, my tears getting dry.

"I love you too."I whispered for the first time ever.

And I figured out when he said I was his, that felt awesome. I had butterflies flying in my belly. That was an amazing feeling.

He is also mine. The best thing that has ever been mine. It is wonderful how good that feeling is. I think there is a name for it…

**Love.**

_I can see it now._

* * *

**I said I didn't have anything to say? Well, finally I have. First of all, I think those are Taylor Swift's best lyrics ever and though I am not a fan of her, I really love that song. That's much more grown up than the high school stories she used to write but still, I respect her. I respect any artist that is writing his own music. I hope that wasn't too OOC though. I worked hard on it so please be nice to me :) I'll give you citruses... If you don't like citruses, I'll give you cookies, anything for my reviewers =)**

**And I noticed DxC fans are kind of brought down those last days... Well you shouldn't guys! If you truly love DxC, a little kiss won't affect you so much! I mean, take for exemple Nizzy and Notie fans; though this is basically impossible that Noah gets together with either Izzy or Katie on the show, you still like the pairings don't you? Well think like this and you're unbeatable. That's why I am not really sad of the kiss. Anyways...**


End file.
